Krillin's Modern Life
by dingrick
Summary: Ever heard of the show Rocko's Modern Life? Well here's my take on it DBZ style! Maybe a little weird casue its based on the cartoon show. it has VB a little GC and KJ I put PG-13 for some lanugauge.
1. The Big Question

Krillin's Modern Life  
  
Characters  
  
Krillin= Rocko Krillin is a single, bald, short guy living on his own. He is a little nervous about Making his dreams come true. Is shy around the ladies but loves to go out with the guys. He always has bad luck when he goes out though. Is in love with the girl next door but is way to shy to talk to her.  
  
Goku = Heffer Goku is a tall guy living with his parents. He was adopted and is a Saiyan. He is hungry all the time, but isn't very fat. He loves to have a good time and always makes trouble for Krillin. He goes crazy and is a little stupid. He met his girlfriend, ChiChi, at a bar pretending to be a human. Despite that fact she still goes out with him.  
  
Vegeta = Filbert Vegeta is guy who lives by him self in a mobile home. He's not geeky like the real Filbert but since he is Saiyan and not to many people "love" his attitude he's not too big with the ladies or friends. He only has Krillin and Goku cause there the only people crazy enough to talk to him. He falls in love with a girl named Bulma, but her mother hates the fact that they are seeing each other.  
  
Bulma = Dr. H Bulma fell in love with Vegeta's looks first. Then fell in love with him. It took her a long time to but it happened. Her mother hates Saiyans and believes that Humans and Saiyans should not mix. Despite this she and Vegeta still go out.  
  
ChiChi = elk girl, Heffer had a crush on Not much is said or will be said about ChiChi (sorry ChiChi fans) She's Goku's g/f and she loves to party.  
  
Juuhachi = Melba/Alisha (mail lady)  
She's Krillin's next door neighbor and his mail man. Can Krillin have it any better? Sadly Krillin has no guts to make the first move. He tries but fails miserably. He may not have to worry though, She just might make the move for him!  
  
First Story: The BIG Question  
  
"This is Stupid! Why am I wasting my time with you two on this! I'm out of here!"  
  
"Just do it Vegeta." Said Krillin  
  
"Ok fine! *ahem* Ah Bulma, I... I love you more then any thing in the whole damn world! Will You Marry Me?"  
  
"No" said Goku in a girlish voice. He then slaps Him in the face.  
  
"Why you little....!" Vegeta then jumps on Goku and then starts to beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Stop it you two!" yelled Krillin "You are acting like kids fighting over a candy or some thing!"  
  
"Oh come on Krillin." Said Goku while his face was being stretch. "We are just having a little fun that's all..ouch!"  
  
"You're just wasting time that's what you're doing! Now get over here and give her a call!"  
  
"I don't think so Cue ball. What If she's not home? Then what?"  
  
"Well you'll never now unless you try." Krillin then gave Vegeta the phone.  
  
"Oh all right Midget!" he grabs the phone. "I'll do it." He then called her  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ahh Hi Bulma? It's Vegeta."  
  
"Oh hello. What is it?"  
  
"Well a I was wondering...ah..will you....go out with me tonight for some thing to eat?"  
  
"Oh I would love to but I'm..a..meeting with an old friend from high school for the reunion tonight. Maybe some other time ok? Bye."   
  
He hangs up the phone. "Maybe some other time then..."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Krillin "You are going to do it today. Come on. Let's see if we can catch her before she leaves." They all got in to his car and drove to her house.  
  
"I don't know about this any more." Said Vegeta "I've never been so nervous in my life!"  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta." Said Goku from the back seat "You know she's going to say yes."  
  
"But what if she doesn't?"  
  
"Then you're pretty much screwed."  
  
"Thanks Goku. That made me feel 'so' much better." Just then they saw Bulma walk out of her house with some other guy next to her. He was a huge guy and looked buffer then Vegeta.  
  
"STOP THE DAMN CAR!!!" yelled Vegeta. The car screeched  
  
"Who is that guy?" said Krillin "I've never since him before?"  
  
"Oh that's just a old friend from high school." Said Vegeta as the two of them drove off in her car.  
  
"Oh well its nothing then..he he"  
  
"Ya very convincing Krillin! He's probably her ex from high school or some thing."  
  
"Oh shit." Said Vegeta "She was my one true love and now she gone!"  
  
"Now now Vegeta. Is probably nothing!" said Krillin  
  
"Nothing my ass! I've lost her and that's.......hey..... what's making the car shake?" Just then a big figure came up form the car. Large women with big arms and an ugly face came up.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!! ITS BULMA'S MOM!!!!!" yelled Goku. Every one else screamed as well.  
  
"You stay way from my daughter you hear! I may be old and ugly but I know when my daughter is in love, and that guy is the real thing!"  
  
"What? Now listen here you old widow! Me and your daughter have been going out for years! Why would she change her mind now?!"  
  
"Cause she got it throw here big head that Saiyans and humans don't get along! Now beat it!" She then jumped off the car.  
  
"Why that old bicth of a women! I'll beat her so bad to wear......"  
  
"Is he gone?" whisper Goku from the back seat.  
  
"I think so," said Krillin as looked around his car. Just then the car was lifted of the ground. They were upside down in the car looking at Mrs. H holding them in the air.  
  
"This is for calling me a widow and a bicth!"  
  
"Please put us down Mr. H !!" said Goku as all the blood went to the heads.  
  
"AND I'M A WOMAN!!!!"  
  
"What you are doing is illegal Mrs. H!!" yelled Krillin as the car was thrown. The car was thrown all the way to the free way. As they hit the free way they say Bulma's car drive by.  
  
"FALLOW THAT CAR YOU BRAINLESS MIDGET!!!!"  
  
"Ok I'm on it." Krillin started the car and drive after them. He drove as fast as he could but the car was old and crap.  
  
Goku /Vegeta: "Go this way, No that way, what r you stupid! That way this way that way, no the other way.." Krillin was annoyed  
  
"If you don't like the way I drive then you can drive your sel.." Then Goku and Vegeta shared the driver seat and drive half and half while Krillin was thrown to the back seat.  
  
"Drrrrrrrrr.eeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr..vom!!!!!" yelled Goku "Woooooooooooooooooooo!!!!"  
  
"I'm coming Bulma!!!" They drove all crazy like to where they hit a mini mall parking lot. "Come on we have to follow them! Before I lose her forever!"  
  
"How r we suppose to find her if we don't know where she is?" said Krillin "You two are the worst drivers I've every seen! We lost them about 5 miles off before we hit this wall!"  
  
"Oh shut up Cue ball! Remember she's going to her class reunion thingy? I know were it is! Let's go!" He started to run to past the mini mall."  
  
"Hey isn't it 20 miles from here?" said Goku. Vegeta then stopped running and fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'll never get to ask her! I've lost her! Do you know how it feels to love some one to wear your heart burns like a thousand suns?"  
  
"As I matter of fact I..." said Goku but he way cut of by Vegeta's blow to the face. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm mad you moron!" Then they got in to a big fist fight.  
  
"You guys stop it! This is no time..." He was then pulled into the fight. "Hey stop..this isn't.....fair!!!"  
  
"Hey you, don't I know you from some where?" said a mysterious girl voice. Krillin was then thrown out of the fight with a black eye and a buries all over. He then saw a beautiful blonde mail lady standing in front of him. She was his neighbor.  
  
"Ahh, Juuhachi? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here silly. What are you doing here it a fight? I though you were to shy to leave your house let a lone get in a fight."  
  
"Oh well you see ahh..My friend Vege...." He was pulled into the fight again.  
  
"Well I see that you are busy so I'll just drive off now."  
  
"Wait did you just say 'drive'?" said Vegeta as he and Goku stopped fighting. He had Krillin in a head lock as Goku punched his face one last time. "Can we borrow your car I need to get some where and fast?!"  
  
"You can't brow it, but I'll drive you there. Where to?" said Juuhachi  
  
"To the Congo building, I need to get there as fast as u can!" said Vegeta as he dropped Krillin on the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" said Krillin as he got into the back of the mail truck.  
  
"Thanks for the ride....ah.hey aren't you that girl that lives next to Krillin? I've seen you walk out some times!" blurted Goku  
  
"Ya I am, my name is Juuhachi. I've seen you around more then Krillin." She then looked over to him. "Why are you such a hermit? You scared of me?" she joked  
  
"Well as a matter of fac.."Goku was interrupted by a punch in the gut.  
  
"Ah he he..ah..I just ah don't get along to well with most people." Said Krillin blushing  
  
"I can see."  
  
"Come on! We don't have all day! I need to get there as soon as possible!" yelled Vegeta, "My future wife is on the line!"  
  
"Future Wife? Well Then this is an emergence!" she then put her foot on the gas, Making Goku fall over on top of Krillin and making Krillin fall on Vegeta "You useless human get offa me!"  
  
In a matter of seconds, they were at the Congo building. "Hey I just though of some thing, shouldn't high school reunions be at the HIGH SCHOOL?" said Goku.  
  
"Ya your right but its here I know it! Look there's Bulma walking in!" said Vegeta "Stop the damn car."  
  
"Hey genius I stop the car already. About 5 minutes go!" said Juuhachi  
  
"Oh well sorry then. Thanks for the ride!" said Vegeta as he jumped out of the mail truck.  
  
"See ya around!" said Goku  
  
"Ah..bye.." said Krillin  
  
"Hey Krillin I want to see around more often ok? No more hermit ok?"  
  
"Ah sure Juu-chan, I mean.a..."  
  
"Hey I like that. Juu-chan. It's cool. Well you better go before that guy goes any more crazy." She joked.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Bye" Krillin jumped out of the car and watched Juuhachi drive away.  
  
"Hey dumb ass comes here!" yelled Vegeta "I need help."  
  
"Oh yeah a right coming." Said Krillin "What do you need help with."  
  
"Ok I need for you and Goku to get that guy away form Bulma so I can pop the question."  
  
"Ok well how do we do that?" said Krillin. They though about it for not very long before Goku jumped in excitement.  
  
"Oh I have an idea!" yelled Goku. He ran to the guy with Krillin behind him. "Hey you!"  
  
"Who me?" said the guy  
  
"Yeah you. You see this man!  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He thinks you're a pussy!"  
  
"I think his a WHAT?!?" yell Krillin scared  
  
"I'm a WHAT? COME HERE YOU LITTLE...."  
  
"OH CRAP!!!" yelled Krillin as he was being chased. Vegeta and Bulma just stared at them funny like.  
  
"Now Vegeta go to her!"  
  
"Ahh right" Vegeta ran over to Bulma. "Bulma!"  
  
"Vegeta? What going on?"  
  
"Bulma there is some thing I have to ask you!"  
  
"Ok but I have to say some thing first."  
  
"Well ok what is it?"  
  
She pulled out a ring and said "Will you marry me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well will u?"  
  
"Ah yeah of course!" He hugged her tight. "But what is with that guy over there?" He points to the guys beating up Krillin  
  
"Oh him? Oh he's the one that told me to do this. You didn't come to me so he said to come to you."  
  
"Oh well I was just now see." Hey then pulled out his ring and put it on her finger.  
  
"Oh it's so beautiful! I love it Vegeta!"  
  
"This is so nice to witness isn't it, Krillin?" said Goku.  
  
"I..would ..love....to witness...this..but ...I...can't!" he said as he was getting the crap kicked out of him.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot that. Well I'm hungry. I'm getting some cake!" Goku then walked in side.  
  
"Vegeta...call...this...guy....off please!!! Yelled Krillin  
  
"Shut up Cue ball! I'm busy!" He then looked to Bulma. "Now do u want to walk inside or just stay out here?"  
  
"Let's go inside. It's nicer in there." Said Bulma as they walked in holding each other.  
  
"Somebody...help me!" yelled Krillin as he ran down the street.  
  
"Come back here you stupid bald midget! Who do u think you are, calling me a pussy! Why I'm gonna......" Krillin was chased half the night. Vegeta and Bulma were now on there way to being a happy couple...or so we think....  
  
The End  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^ So what do you think? Please tell me if you like it. This is just part one of a small series that I'm doing. Please Review. Thank you for reading it anyway ^_^ 


	2. The Big Answer

A/N Hey that's for the reviews (all two of you) But I'm glad you liked it!! As long as I have people who like it I will keep going!!  
  
Second Story: The Big Answer  
  
~~Since the beginning of time humans have been timid and sensitive to many subjects. One of the many subjects is love. When it comes to Love the last thing you want to fall in love with is a Saiyan. Saiyan's are blood thirsty creature's who are any thing but sensitive. And every one knows that Saiyans and Humans don't get along. That's just how it is and will be for Century's........~~~~~~  
  
Bulma then woke up form her nightmare. She jumped up from the couch and looked around. Her mom came into the room with her wedding dress. "Well I finished your dress. At least that is out of the way."  
  
"Oh mom!" she grabbed her shoulders "I had the most terrible dream! I dreamed that there was some guy talking about how humans and Saiyans don't go together and it the back round me and Vegeta were fighting like crazy!"  
  
"Don't worry hunny." She then picked up the phone "I'll call that horrible Saiyan and tell him the wedding is off!"  
  
"Mother!" she pulled away the phone. "When will you stop this?!"  
  
"Well that dream was sign! That's what's going to happen to you two! You and that horrible....thing will fight night and day!"  
  
"He is not a thing mother! He's a wonderful man! Yeah he can be mean and rude some times but if you look past that he's a wonderful person."  
  
"He's not a person he is a Saiyan! And Saiyan's and humans don't mix!"  
  
"I know I know, I've heard it more times from the family then I care to!"  
  
"We are just concerned for you Bulma hunny! We want you to be happy." she then gave her the dress to put on. "Why if your dad where here today....." she stopped to think about him. "I'D SMAKE HIM RIGHT IN THE HEAD!" she swung her arm and fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh mom can you look past Vegeta's race to all the wonders he has to offer a girl?"  
  
Ms.H stopped to think about it. "NO! Now go and but on your dress."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
  
  
A door opens and two guys walk into the room. The room is huge and full of money. A round one million dollars. "Blazes!!" said Krillin as he walked in.  
  
"So how much do u want to borrow?" said Vegeta  
  
"Ahh......only 30 dollars."  
  
"Well I guess, but I don't like leading money."  
  
"Gees Vegeta, How did you get all this money? And why are you still living in a mobile home?"  
  
"Oh I get the money from family and I stay in the mobile home so no one thinks of stealing."  
  
"No wonder he never works."  
  
They walked out of the room that on the other side a wall. They walked out side. "So tonight's your last night single?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ahh....walk......me .....to my car?"  
  
"......Why?"  
  
"......Tradition?"  
  
"That's one gay tradition if you ask me." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Get him!" yelled a guy next to him. A group of men and Goku jumped on him.  
  
"Whooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" yelled Goku as he and the other guys put Vegeta in the car. "You got the money Krillin?"  
  
"Yeah all 30 dollars! Let's get this party started!!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Bachelor party!!!!!" yelled Goku.  
  
  
  
There bachelor party was held in a bar in the shape of a plane. It was called "The Saiyan Race." It was run by a man named Frank. He was a Saiyan that wanted to make a bar but instead of selling Beer he would sell ice cream.  
  
"BACHELOR PARTY, WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO, BACHELOR PARTY YEAH!!!!!" yelled Goku as he ate his ice cream as fast as he can.  
  
"This is the best party ever! Thanks...... I guess." Said Vegeta  
  
"No problem." Said Krillin  
  
"Yeah party Whooooooooooo cool man!" said a group of guys  
  
"Who the hell are those guys?" asked Vegeta  
  
"I don't know." Said Krillin "Goku and I though you knew them?"  
  
"Are you nuts? I've never seen these people in my life!"  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO HEY WE NEED MORE ICE CREAM!!" yelled Goku as he had it all over him-self and was dancing on the table. "WE NEED MORE ICE CREAM OVER HERE!!! WHOOOOOOOO!!!" he fell off the table and was walking around  
  
"Goku take it easy!" said Krillin  
  
"What's in here?" said Goku as he open the door. It was the cockpit. "Ouuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" He jumped on to the set. "Hey look guys I'm a dung flyer mad man!! Whooooooooooooooo!!!!" All of a sudden the plane lift from the air and started to fly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?" yelled Vegeta "WHY IS THE PLAN MOVING?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!" yelled Krillin  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the plane then was flying in the air.  
  
It then flew over Bulma's house. Bulma was on the roof looking at the stars.  
  
"What are you doing on the roof hunny?" asked her mom "Are you nuts?"  
  
"No mother I'm just fine and tomorrow before family and friends I'm going to marry the Saiyan I love! Ok?" (A/N in the back round of this scene the plane is flying and Goku is yelling Whoooo.)  
  
"Well Bulma hunny, I've arrange your wedding, made you cake and your dress. You'd think I'd be ok now won't you? But I'm not! I'm your mother and I will do any thing for you. Even if it mean's letting you throw your self away for some useless Saiyan and disgracing your self in front of the whole family. But I will never ever, EVER be ok! OK?"  
  
Bulma then ran off crying. (A/N now back to the plane)  
  
"DRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa duuuuttttttttt VOOOOOOmmmmm!!!!" yelled Goku. At this point he was tied and lying on his back. Krillin and Vegeta were sitting at the controls.  
  
"I don't understand! This plane wasn't meant to fly!" yelled Krillin  
  
"Well strap your-self in. Were out of control!" yelled Vegeta as he put on his seat belt and took the controls. "You call for help."  
  
"Ok." Krillin then picked up the closes thing next to him. "Hello, hello 911, were on a plane that's not meant to fly, we all had too much ice cream and are feeling sick. We need help right away hello?" he then looked at what he was talking into. "Wait this isn't a phone! It's a piggy bank!" He throws it behind him.  
  
"This is getting out of hand!" yelled Vegeta. Goku then chose that moment to kick Vegeta's chair.*kick* "Goku stop it!*kick* Goku knock it off!*kick* GOKU!!! *kick*kick*kick*WHY YOU SON OF A...." he then jumped out of his chair and started to kick the crap out of Goku.  
  
"You guys! I need hell..." He was then pulled into the fight. With all three of them in a fist fight the plane then fly straight to the floor. Lucky it flew straight on Krillin's lawn. The next day they all awoke with a painful head ace, all but Goku. He was up eating ice cream.  
  
*Burp* "Good morning!" said Goku with ice cream all over his face "How bout some break fast?"  
  
"Ahh....not so loud." Said Krillin "I feel like I got hit back a truck."  
  
"I'm never going to a party with you guys as long as I live!" said Vegeta "Hey wait, what time is it?"  
  
"Oh about....." Goku looked at his watch "11:30 I guess"  
  
Vegeta and Krillin: "11:30!!! THE WEDDING!!!!"  
  
All of them at once: "OK YOU DO THIS, I'LL DO THIS, WE HAVE TO HURRY, WEDDING STARTED AN HOUR AGO, OK BYE!!!"  
  
They all ran back to there houses to get ready.  
  
  
  
Every one was at the wedding waiting for them to show up.  
  
"Where are they?" said Ms.H. "They were suppose to be here an hour ago! And to make it worst I can't find Bulma ether!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta was running as fast as he could to the church. He was nicely dressed in he's black tux. "I hate not having a car! I could get there much faster if I had a damn..."  
  
"Vegeta?!?" yelled some one over head.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked up to see Bulma in her wedding dress sitting on top of a building. "What are you doing up there? Why aren't you at the wedding?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about some thing and I think....."  
  
"Hang on!" Vegeta then took the stairs up to the top of the building. "Now what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry I just can't do it."  
  
"What do you mean 'you can't do it'? You don't want to marry me? Is that want you're trying to tell me?"  
  
"Well............."  
  
  
  
People at the wedding were getting very annoyed. Humans on one side, Saiyan on the other. Krillin and Goku got there at the same time. "Were here!" said Goku. Krillin was in a blue tux and Goku was in a bright green tux. "Where is Vegeta? I don't see him?"  
  
"I don't know but the families look as if they are gonna fight soon."  
  
"Well lets try and com them down. Ahh..hey how about I tell you guys a joke!"  
  
"Hey my Saiyan friend's how about a sing a long! 'The yellow roads of Texas..do.de..do..da..do .de..do!'"  
  
It was only about 10 seconds later a fight broke out. "Ah Goku I need help!"  
  
"Well maybe we have any trouble if the humans stayed on there own side!"  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Krillin  
  
"Yeah if the humans would just leave us Saiyan alone we have any problems!" yelled a Saiyan.  
  
"Well its not are fault if you dumb Saiyan's come to flirt with us! You started it all!" yelled a women.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Then an all out fight broke out in the middle of the isle. Krillin and Goku were thrown out of it 5 minutes later. "Nice going Goku! Look what you did!"  
  
"I was just trying to....."  
  
Just then an old man in a wheel chair was hitting Krillin in the head with a cane. "Sorry to bug you sir but are you Krillin?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Hi my name is Frank. I own 'The Saiyan Race', and I believe you have my plane on your front lawn."  
  
"Oh yeah about that ahh....you see sir.."  
  
Just then they hear a limo come up. Bulma and Vegeta came out of it holding each other.  
  
"There here!" Krillin and Goku yelled.  
  
"Daddy?" yelled Bulma  
  
"Frank?" yelled Ms. H  
  
Goku and Krillin "Bulma dad is a Saiyan?!?"  
  
"That would mean Bulma is half Saiyan any way!" said Goku "that would explain a lot!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Well hey! Bulma sweet heart! How are you?"  
  
"Daddy this is my husband Vegeta."  
  
"Husband? Vegeta wants going on?" asked Krillin "I thought.."  
  
"Well we decided to get hitched. To keep it simple and not get the family's involved."  
  
"Well this calls for a photo of the new happy couple." Said Mr. H "Now let me see."  
  
"Just you wait Frank!" said Ms. H  
  
"Why look. Is your mother. Still in morning I see!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Now if you guys would excuse me." Gives his camera to Krillin. "Hold the camera son. There's a battle going on! Charge!!!!!!!!" He then wheeled him- self into battle.  
  
"Wait Frank! I still love you Frank!!! Come back!" Ms. H followed him into the battle.  
  
There was a pause. "That was weird" said Goku.  
  
(A/N the whole next scene is all on a camera)  
  
*Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*beep* KRILLIN: Ok it's on! Hi happy couple! Goku get out of the way I'm trying to film Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
GOKU: So?  
  
KRILLIN: So move!  
  
GOKU: Fine I'll move.  
  
KRILLIN: Ok now on to the happy couple! Hi Bulma and Vegeta!  
  
VEGETA: Fuck off!!!  
  
*beep*shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*beep* KRILLIN: Ok let try this again. Hi happy....Goku for the last time move!  
  
GOKU:........  
  
KRILLIN: Thanks. Ok Vegeta and Bulma, You're off on your honey moon! We all hope you have a good time.  
  
BULMA: Thanks Krillin.  
  
VEGETA: Yeah thanks now turn that camera off.  
  
KRILLIN: Oh come on Vegeta just a little more.  
  
VEGETA: NO TURN IT OFF NOW DAMN IT!!!!  
  
KRILLIN: No Vegeta just a little....wait a never mind I'm going to turn it off! Stay away...Put that down! No wai...*CRASH*SMASH*shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How's that for a 'happy couple'? Any way The next one Krillin and Goku decide to go to a Carnival. -_-() REVIEW!!!! Please! I can't write if no one reads. Thank you for reading even if you didn't like it. 


	3. Carnival Knowledge

A/N. Hi again. Ok this chapter is about when they go to the carnival. Now some of this is my own experience. Yes some of it really did happen to me. So what ever you see that is not in the Cartoon (when there at the carnival) was real. Ok on word!  
  
Third story: Carnival Knowledge  
  
One day at Krillin's house He and Goku were watching TV. "Gees nothing *gulp* is on today." Said Goku stuffing his mouth with food  
  
"Goku you want to do some thing today? I mean other then just sit on our butts watching TV and becoming couch Potatoes?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Never mind." He said as he leaned back on the couch.  
  
"He isn't *gulp* what's here name home? Your neighbor...ah....."  
  
"Juuhachi?"  
  
"Yeah that's her? Where is she?"  
  
"Working. Besides why would she want to hang out with me? I'm just a neighbor."  
  
"Well I don't know but maybe *gulp* you can make her like you by giving her gifts or some thing."'  
  
"What? No way! Then she'll just like me because I give her stuff."  
  
"No what I mean is just get her some thing to show you like her."  
  
"Oh ok well then let's go to the store and find some thing."  
  
"Ok you drive."  
  
"Ah, there one big problem with that." He then gave him an evil look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My car is in the shop. Remember the little accident you had with it?"  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hey Krillin I hope you don't mind me using your car. I need it for a date I'm having with ChiChi."  
  
"Oh ok then go a head...wait a minute.....You told me you don't your license yet!!!" Krillin turned around and saw Goku drive off in his car. *Screech*  
  
"Oh crap! I'm in deep, deep shit!!!!"  
  
Three hours later  
  
*drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooommmmmmmm.* "I think that would be Goku with my car."  
  
Then some one knocked on the door. It was a towing truck man. "Ah sir is this car yours?"  
  
He pointed to a red car that was all wet and had sand inside of it.  
  
"Yes it is! What happened to it?!"  
  
"Sign here please. We will call you when your car is fixed."  
  
Krillin signed it. "What the hell, happened to my car?! What happened to the man that was driving it?"  
  
"Ah.....hi...Krillin." said a very cold Goku. He had his arms around ChiChi who was in a towel.  
  
"Goku what happened? You guys ok, were you in there when it happened?"  
  
"No..we weren't." said ChiChi "I don't know what happened. I'm sorry can I dry in your house?"  
  
"Oh of course go on a head."  
  
"Thanks." She ran into the house.  
  
"What the hell happened Goku?"  
  
"Well.....ah....we went to the beach....I...parked the car but.......... I for got to put it in park. Ah hehe!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Ah yeah I'm going to check on ChiChi. You stay to pay for the car bill." Then Goku ran off.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Goku just stood there. "......no......"  
  
"Well I do. And thanks to your stupid act, I have no car, so guess what that means?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are walking!"  
  
"Ah come on Krillin. Walking is old stuff no one walks any more!"  
  
"Well people should. That's why people get so fat, no one walks."  
  
Just then Goku's fat stuck out. "That's not true. People today aren't fat!"  
  
"You are not going to change my mind." Krillin turned the TV off. "Let's go!"  
  
"Ahhh" moaned Goku  
  
They walked out side and pasted Juuhachi's house. They walked for about 20 minutes until they hear screaming.  
  
"Hey, what's going on at the Swage treatment plant?" asked Goku  
  
As they looked over to it they saw a huge carnival.  
  
"Oh boy, a carnival!!!!"  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"Step right up peoples, Only 30 dollars pays for food, rides, and some games."  
  
"ONLY 30 dollars?" asked Krillin  
  
"Oh come on Krillin lets go!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Come on Cue ball." Yelled the barker "You can win a prize for a some one special!"  
  
"Huh?" Krillin then though of Juuhachi "Well a carnival prize means a lot more then a store bought gift."  
  
"You see baldy. So give me the 30 and you can try and win a prize for some one."  
  
Krillin then gave him 30  
  
"Ah Krillin? Can I owe you 30 bucks?"  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes. "Fine. Here you go, now let us in."  
  
"There you go boys. Enjoy."  
  
They walked in and saw all the rides and stuff. Most off the stuff looked broken and very shitty.  
  
"30 bucks for this? So what do u want to do?" asked Krillin  
  
"How about a ride or some thing?"  
  
"Fine but what?" They looked around at some rides  
  
Both of them "Naw,*look* Naw*look* Yeah!!!!"  
  
They ran to a ride called Mug o Whirl. We they got there it started  
  
"Aww it started all ready." Said Goku "Well let's try that one over there!"  
  
They walked over to a ride called Elevator to Hell. They were just about to go on when a man stopped them  
  
"Hey yo u with the hair. You're a little to tall for this ride. Safe first you know."  
  
"Hey aren't you the barker at the enter.." Said Krillin  
  
"No."  
  
They walked off. "You want to hit the Merry Go Round real fast before we try some games?"  
  
"Ah ok."  
  
They when to the merry go round and looked for an animal to ride on.  
  
"This beaver looks safe." Said Krillin as he got on.  
  
"Hey look a Chicken!" Goku jumped on the Chicken.  
  
The barker then turned on the ride. All the animals started to move except the beaver.  
  
"Ah................Getty up?" He kicked the beaver. It then when up to the very top, slamming his head to the top. Then slammed him to the floor. He went on like that back and forth.  
  
"Turn up the speed man!!" yelled Goku  
  
Well as there luck would have that he turned it up to the max. He wasn't looking of course, he was reading a magazine. They spin so fast that they flew off the ride. Goku landed it the snack bar, while Krillin slammed into the trash can.  
  
  
  
5 minutes after Krillin regained consciences they started to walk around again. "Lets try and win a prize now." Said Goku  
  
"I don't know anymore. I never won any thing in my life before what makes to day different! Beside I just remembered. Carnival games are rigged."  
  
"Not all of them. Look I'll show you."  
  
Goku went up to play a game, and came back with a big Dog doll.  
  
"See I won. I'm going to give this to ChiChi. She'll love it."  
  
"I still don't know."  
  
"Just try it."  
  
"Ok." Krillin went up to play a game. Lost. Went for an other one. Lost. He was on a losing shriek. "Like I said I never win any thing." He gave him a long face.  
  
"What me to win it for you?"  
  
"No I want to win it my self."  
  
"Well why don't you just buy a gift off them?"  
  
"You know that's not a bad idea." Krillin then walked off to a game place were he saw a big huge bear doll. "A sir, how much would it be if I just bought that doll off of you?"  
  
"40 dollars."  
  
"WHAT? Ah....how about that little one right there."  
  
"15."  
  
"15!! That think isn't even that big! Never mind then." Krillin then walked away.  
  
"So you are going to buy one of them or what?"  
  
"I think it would be much cheaper paying the game."  
  
"Well hey look. There a crane game over there. Try that!"  
  
"Ok then." Krillin put his money in the game. The crane then started to move by its-self. It then went out from the game and took his watch. "Hey!"  
  
"Ha it's got your watch! Ha ha!" Then Goku felt the crane grab at his pants. The next thing he knew his underwear was taken by the game. "Ah...he.he...." *blush*  
  
  
  
They walked around for about 20 minutes looking for some thing to do.  
  
"Oh hey!" said Goku "Lets ride the bumper cars!"  
  
"Oh. I don't think I'll get hurt to bad there." They got in there cars. The ride started and Krillin couldn't move his car.  
  
"What the hell? The wheel is stuck!"  
  
The next thing he knew he was riding in circles. And every one was circling a round him. Then all at once they hit him. When the ride was over he met Goku at the snack bar.  
  
"Ok Goku that's it. I'm leaving with or with out a gift!"  
  
"Oh come on! Don't leave until we've ridden the Nose Bleed!" He then pointed to a big roller coaster.  
  
"Sorry Goku. I'm to short for this one."  
  
"Oh I'll fix that." He then punched Krillin in the back. He then leaded up straight to make him look taller. "See perfect."  
  
They rode the ride and of course some thing went wrong to wear they got hurt. For some odd reason the ride didn't finish and they crashed to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Krillin! You got to get her some thing!"  
  
"I'm never going to win any thing Goku. Especially with this head ace of mine! I can't think that well."  
  
"Look there a racing game." They ran over to it. "Look all you have to do is press this button. I'll play too."  
  
"Step right up Cue ball. Its you type of game." Said the barker  
  
"Well alright."  
  
They played the game and Krillin...............lost?  
  
"See I told you I won't win. You won."  
  
"Well u kind of fainted in the middle of the game! What was I suppose to do?"  
  
"Well I told you my head hurt. You didn't believe me."  
  
"Well at least they gave that good *smirk* second place prize." He then broke out in laugher. His prize was a ball and chain balloon.  
  
"What I'm I gonna do with this! I can give it to her!"  
  
"*laugh* Sure you can.*smirk* See this way she knows you like her!" he was laughing like hell.  
  
"Shut up." He looked at the balloon. 'Maybe'  
  
  
  
Juuhachi came home late that night. On her door step was a ball and chain balloon and a note.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
The note read:  
  
To Juu-chan  
  
Went to the fair today, thought of you and wanted to get you some thing. Couldn't win you any thing cause I suck at games. This is the only thing I could win was this ball and chain. Please don't hate me for giving you a sucky gift like that.  
  
Krillin  
  
Juuhachi read it and loved the gift. She went in side and wrote a letter back to Krillin. She would keep it short cause she was tried. She put his letter on her dresser.  
  
  
  
Krillin woke up the next day with a bad head still. "That's the last time I go to a stupid carnival."  
  
He looked out to see if he got the news paper. Inside he had a note on his mat.  
  
"What the heck? When did I get this?"  
  
The note read:  
  
Dear Krillin  
  
I love the gift you got me. I get gifts from boys but not from cute guys like you. I will keep this in my room to think of you.  
  
Yours truly  
Juuhachi (Juu- chan)  
  
He heard a door shut. He saw Juuhachi walk to her car. She looked back and waved. He waved back and watched her drive off.  
  
"I think I like the carnival after all."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok so how you like it? It late to night so I wrote it as fast as I could before I get yelled at for being on to late....*gulp looks around* Please review. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Dear John

A/N don't ask why this episode is called Dear John. It's the name on the TV show!!!! Oh on word!!!!  
  
Forth Story: Dear John  
  
It was a Wednesday morning, Krillin went to get his mail to see if any one R.S.V.P to his party he was having that Friday.  
  
"Wow. Look at this Goku." Said Krillin as he gave him all the letters. 'Every one is coming to my party!"  
  
"Cool. This house party is going to be huge!!"  
  
"Hey Goku....do you hear that?" There was a falling noise coming closer and closer to the house. Then there was a crash! It hit the side of his house.  
  
"Gees Goku that doesn't sound good!"  
  
They ran inside to see a satellite crashed in his kitchen.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
Then a government official came out of the satellite. "Hello sir, don't be alarmed, I am form the government."  
  
"Oh you're in trouble Krillin!"  
  
"This is not what you think it is....."  
  
"Looks like a satellite." Said Krillin  
  
"Wrong. It's a weather balloon got it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Remember we are the government, we are here to help." he then began to leave with the satellite.  
  
"Hey wait your going to help me redo my kitchen right?"  
  
"No. ok take it away." A crane then went off with the satellite.  
  
"Ah! What am I going to do now!!! I need my kitchen redone before Friday!!"  
  
"Well look at it this way." Pointed Goku "Kitchen's look great with shy roofs!"  
  
"I'm going to call the State contractor." Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hi I'm Firb. The state contractor."  
  
"Wow, you people get her fast. My kitchen needs to be redone before Friday. Can you do it?"  
  
"Well that's two days form now. Let me take a looks see." He then fallowed Krillin in to his kitchen. He took a good look. Then smirked. Then giggled. Then started to laugh. He then fell down laughing.  
  
"That doesn't sound good Krillin. That sounds like it will be all of money to fix it."  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" now what am I going to do!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry! I know this guy TV! He can fix any thing!!" he then dragged Krillin to the TV and turned it on.  
  
*Shhhhhhhhhh* "Well hello there. I'm Bob Bucky Taylor and welcome to my show 'I can probably fix that.' Today we will be teaching u how to make this nice fancy house and stuff in the next half hour. We will be back after this break." *Shhhhhhhhh*  
  
"Hey peoples why don't you come on down to the Conversion center Home show. We have all the latest in home repairs, see the latest in lawn gnomes, Get a foot rub from a sails man, see Bob Bucky Taylor start of 'I can probably fix that.' And See if you can win a new kitchen with me Bob Twichen. So come on down today!!" *Shhhhhhhh*  
  
"Hey Krillin! Let's do that!!! You can just win a kitchen! That's less work then making one!"  
  
  
  
They were walking around the center trying to find the "Win a Kitchen." Instead they found men trying to seal the things that broke!  
  
"When are we going to find this stupid...." said Krillin  
  
"Oh look! Hot tubs!!!!" yelled Goku as her ran over to there. "This would be so great to have in your yard!!!"  
  
"Goku come on! I don't have money for any of this! Let's just find the...."  
  
"Oh hey look. There's the win a kitchen right there."  
  
Krillin ran over to it while Goku ran to get some thing to eat. "Ah hi. I'd like to sign up to win a kitchen."  
  
"Well you came to the right place........."  
  
  
  
"And welcome back to 'Win a Kitchen.' Here are the 3 final contestants, Krillin, Nutsc Mcnutly and, are retuning champs, a can of bake beans. Here is your last question  
  
How BIG is really, really BIG mans kitchen?"  
  
*Beep*  
  
"Yes Nutsc!"  
  
"Ah......not very big at all Bob."  
  
"No I'm sorry that's wrong."  
  
*Beep*  
  
"Ok Krillin. This is for the win! How BIG is really, really BIG man's kitchen?"  
  
"Ah....really, really?"  
  
*Ding, ding, ding* "Yes! You have won!!!"  
  
"Does that mean I win the kitchen?!"  
  
"Well not all at once, but your well on your way! Johnny tells him what he won."  
  
"It's a SPOON!!! And not just any spoon, this spoon is steal!! Stainless steal!!! Spoon for fleal!!! Same people who brought you fork..."  
  
  
  
Krillin sat there with Goku and his spoon. "They said I would have to win the rest of the summer to get the entire kitchen!! I'm doomed!!"  
  
"It is a nice spoon though." Goku looked to the left. "Hey look there's Bob Bucky Taylor's booth! Lets but a book from him and do it are selves!!!"  
  
He ran over to the booth. "Goku wait!! We have no working abilities!"  
  
Goku was looking at the book on Kitchen and Bathrooms. "Look Krillin it says right here, any one can do it."  
  
"That's right my friend" said Bob "And there's a help number is you have any questions."  
  
"Come on Krillin. Let's at least try!!!"  
  
"Well....ah right."  
  
  
  
That night they began to make the kitchen. (A/N in this part there and noises all around)  
  
GOKU: First remove outer housing place screw  
  
KRILLIN: *crash*Ouch that was my noggin  
  
GOKU: Ok watch out. I'm going to start hammering stuff now. Ouch, Ouch, Ouch..  
  
KRILLIN: *crash slam*Goku turn the knob counter clock wise...  
  
GOKU: *crash*Ouch, darn it, darn it. Darn it, darn it, OUCH!!!! OUCH!!!! *crash*  
  
KRILLIN: Goku!!! *slam hit crash* GOKU: Ouch What?  
  
KRILLIN: hand me the hammer*crash slam* Ouch no the Hammer!!!!  
  
GOKU: ouch, darn it, ouch!!!  
  
It went on like that all night.  
  
  
  
"Well I think were done. It looks just like the picture in the book." Said Krillin  
  
Goku started at the book. "Ah Where does the refrigerator go?"  
  
"He looked around. Uh oh. Some thing wrong!" he looked at the picture in the book. "This is the chap on BATHROOMS!!! WE turned my kitchen into a bathroom!!!"  
  
"Wow. Your right Krillin. It looks like a bathroom."  
  
"Where's that help number I have to call! This book messed us up all the chaps are bathrooms!!"  
  
Krillin then called the number.  
  
  
  
That night every one from the show was there.  
  
"So ah what time does your party start tom?"  
  
"Its starts around 8:00 will u be done bye then?"  
  
"Ah yeah. It will take us until then to fix it up."  
  
"Well you be doing the work, Bob?"  
  
"Huh? Oh heck no!!! I don't know a hammer from any thing, this girl does it all." He points to the girl behind him.  
  
"Cool. Krillin you can stay at my place until its fix!" said Goku  
  
"Ok then. See you guys' tom."  
  
Krillin was then kicked out of his house. "Let's go get some burgers or some thing. I'm hungry."  
  
  
  
It was now 6:30 on Friday and Krillin was going to his house. "I hope there done! I only have a couple of hours before the party."  
  
He walked though the door.  
  
"Well there you are. We some remolding for ya."  
  
Krillin looked wide eyed. "My living room...its a bathroom!!!*zoom* my closet is a bathroom*zoom*my basement is a bathroom* my ballroom is a bathroom!*zoom* even my bathroom is a bathroom!!!*pause* Well I guess that's ok.*zoom to the living room* There's too many bathroom's!!!"  
  
"Too many bathrooms? You can never have too many!"  
  
"Just get out of my house you wacko!!"  
  
He then left the house. "Damn Krillin! What are you going to do about the party?"  
  
Krillin sat to think. "I got it! Goku call Pizza Face and order a pizza! I have a plain!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma were on there way to the house. "It will be nice to see your friends again." Said Bulma  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Said Vegeta "I mean I haven't seen them since the wedding."  
  
They knocked on the door. Krillin opened it wearing just a towel. "Hey welcome to the party!"  
  
"Krillin!!! What the hell kind of a party is this?!?"  
  
"It's a theme party. The theme is bathrooms. Here's your towels. There's pizza in the sink and soda's in the tub."  
  
They walked in. Krillin sigh. 'Well at least it's working.'  
  
Half the town was there, eating laughing and dancing.  
  
"Great party Krillin." Said Vegeta a couple hours later.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta."  
  
"Just one thing. I have to wiss but there's people dancing in all the bathrooms."  
  
"Oh. I didn't think of that. Did you try the garage?"  
  
"No." he then left for the garage.  
  
"This is just one weird night." Krillin then went of the dance.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well I hope you liked it. I'm tried so I'm going to stop. *-_-zzz* tell me what you think and thank you for reading. 


	5. Camera Shy

Camera Shy

Krillin was in his front yard playing with this new rental camera he got. He hadn't seen his parents in a long time since he moved from Tokyo, so he decided to send them a video of how his life has been going in his new home. He had Goku come by and help him out with the tape. Bad idea!

Goku put the camera to his face then he started to record.

REC

Goku has the camera upside down. GOKU: ok here we are at fun central! Krillin's house!! Wait...................

STOPstaticREC

Krillin is now on the side of the camera. Every thing is still out of place. GOKU: Welcome to Krillin's Modern home! Wait......................................

KRILLIN: Goku are you in focus yet?

Goku isn't paying attention and starts to zoom in on Krillin's right eye. GOKU: DreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuOOOOMMMMMMM!!!WHOAW!!!!!!!!

KRILLIN: Can we start please? Goku?

GOKU: Fade out! There's a thing of white that covers the scene.

KRILLIN: GOKU!! Please can we focus??

GOKU: Hey Krillin, Do that funny face when your buying eggs!

KRILLIN: What? Oh you mean that funny face when...............

GOKU: yeah, yeah just do the funny face!

KRILLIN: Ok here I go. Just as he's about to do it, his new dog Spunky come up to the camera. Spunky was a good dog, but not the brightest crayon in the crayon box.

GOKU: OH!!! moves the camera from Krillin to Spunky Spunky!! Come here Spunky get in the picture. Dog just stood there. Goku starts to kick it with his foot. Come On move your fat but. Get in there!! Spunky then starts to bit Goku's foot. In reaction he kicks Spunky into the air and spunky hit's Krillin right in the face. Krillin then falls back and hits the floor. Spunky is now standing on top of him. Aw look. One big happy family!

STOP

A little while later Krillin and Goku were sitting in the living room watching the tape. Krillin had an ice pack on his head. After watching the tape, Goku put it back in the camera.

"Goku what am I to do?" asked Krillin "This video tape is crap I can't send it to my parents!"

"Why not it's funny?"

"I'm getting hurt! My parents don't want to see that!"

"Sure they do! I mean come on it's been a while since you've seen them. So show them that you can take pain. Show them that you're a man and won't give into pain!"

Goku then takes the camera and shoves it into Krillin's left eye.

"OUCH!"

RECstaticstill on a focus of his left eye.

GOKU: He came to America a no body. And now he's a start! He then focus's out on Krillin's eye and on to his face

KRILLIN: Hello mom and dad.wave I'm going to show you a day in the life of me.

STOPstaticREC they are now in front of Krillin's work sight.

KRILLIN: This is where I....................wait Goku are your filming yet?"

GOKU: yeah, yeah just go!

KRILLIN: Ahem, This is where I........................

GOKU: ACTION!!!!!!

KRILLIN: gives him a dirty look This where I go to work every day. "Kind of a lot O' Comic's. It's kind of smelly and dirty, but the pay is good and I get to read a lot of comics. Just then his boss walks passed the window. Look there's my boss. He's a great guy....................................

KRILLIN'S BOSS: Why aren't you working?!? He gives Krillin a mean glare

KRILLIN: jumps a bit then turns around. Ah B-but, I-it's a Sunday. I don't work on Sun...............

BOSS: GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE!!!!!!! YOU'RE WORKING OVER TIME!!!!

In a flash Krillin runs into the Comic store. He then stares to work behind the counter.

GOKU: walking into the store and this is how are lazy ass works!! He, he, he, he!

KRILLIN: Can it Goku!!!

STOP staticREC

There now in the front yard of Krillin's house. They are now recording Spunky KRILLIN: This is my new dog Spunky. I got him about a month ago and he's a great dog! Turns to Spunky Come on Spunky, do that new trick I taught you.

GOKU: What new trick?

KRILLIN: Oh it's great! I taught it to him weeks ago. You got to see it to believe it! Come on Spunky. Do the trick! Spunky just sits there.

GOKU: Maybe he's a sleep.

KRILLIN: No Goku. Come on Spunky do the trick! Spunky then turns to the camera. He then starts to sniff it putting his nose right in the camera's eye. No Spunky!! Spunky do the trick!!! All you can hear is Spunky sniffing the camera. Then Spunky stops and turns his butt to the camera. Oh there he goes!! He's about to do the trick!! Spunky puts his butt closer............and then................

BEEP, BEEPFades to blackBATTERY DEADstatic

After about 3 hours of waiting for the battery to recharge, Krillin, Goku and Vegeta spent 4 hours recording useless stuff. It was now 9:00 at night.

"Well that was useless." Said Krillin "All we did was shoot a bunch of useless crap that my parents won't want to see."

"Well you said you wanted to show them how your life is like and you did!" said Vegeta

Krillin gave him a dirty look. "Funny Vegeta, Well I'm off to bed."

"But the night is young!" said Goku and he put the camera to his face pressing the record button.

REC

GOKU: We can't stop now! does a close up on Krillin's face

KRILLIN: rubbing his eye Well I can. We've recorded every one and every thing.

VEGETA: Not Juuhachi! Goku then turns the camera over to Juuhachi's house we didn't film your little dream boat that lives next door.

GOKU: He, he, he, yeah your little, what did you once call her, angel that fell into your face?

KRILLIN: No Goku I said fell into my arm....................wait a sec...............Krillin's face starts to blush. He grabs the camera from Goku and turns it off

STOP

"My parents do not need to know about that!!!" Said Krillin still blushing.

"Why not?" said Vegeta

"They just don't!"

"Well can we still use the camera?" asked Goku

"Fine just don't do any thing stupid with it. I need to return it tomorrow."

"Ok we won't."

REC

KRILLIN: Goodnight!! Krillin then goes back in side the house and shuts the door

STOP

Later on that night Goku and Vegeta were out side Krillin's house next to the window.

"You sure he's going to do it tonight?" asked Vegeta as he looked though the window.

"Yeah, he doses it every night it's like clock work!" Goku then puts the camera up to his face.

REC

GOKU: Ladies and gentle men, you are about to see the one of the 7 wonders of the world. At about 12:30 pm our buddy Krillin is going to go down the stair case, and grab him-self a glass of milk. Vegeta then turns the camera over to him.

VEGETA: And he's not dress for the occasion, if you know what I mean! He's completely naked!! Goku turns the camera to his face

GOKU: With no cloths on!!

VEGETA: You fat idiot! That's what naked is!

GOKU: Oh, well you heard right! Completely NAKED!!!!

Just then there was some movement in the house. There came Krillin walking down the stair case naked. The only thing he had on was a censored bar. He was whistling down and turned to the kitchen to drink some milk. Vegeta and Goku start to laugh

GOKU: whistlingWEEEWEEHAOOOOO!

Krillin then turns his head. Vegeta and Goku run like crazy away from the house. The Camera is recording the floor as they run.

VEGETA: You big idiot! What you do that for?

GOKU: I don't know, I though it would have been funny! I think he saw us!!

Camera goes out of focusSTOP

The next day Krillin went to return the camera to the video store. He walked though the door and saw the two men he rented the camera from. The two men were twins called the Chameleon brothers. No one on knew for sure, but every one thinks there gay.

"OH looking here brother!" said brother number 1. "It's our little film maker!"

"Yes, and he is returning our camera." Said number 2 "Are you interested in our video editing?"

"Well I don't know..............................."

"Oh come on it will be fabulous!" said number 2

"And artistic!" added number 1

"Well I don't think I can afford it............................"

"Oh come on honey, who's this tape for any way?" said number 1

"My parents."

"Well then it's no time to be cheap." Said number 2 "It's your parents!" He then gave him the slip of paper to sign.

"Well................................ok then," said Krillin as he started to sign it "but nothing to fancy." He then gave them the paper.

The Chameleon brothers then said together "I love this job!!"

Couple of hours later The Chameleon brothers where premiering Krillin's tape at the Café Chameleon, where any body whose anybody is there.

"Ok, ok every one!" said number 2 "This is our new master piece! If you like it you can buy it at the bar." He then puts in the tape in the VCR. It then plays.

staticPLAY

"La Vie MODERNE de pinto"

First they show chose up on Spunky's butt, with some weird funky music in the back round.

NARRATOR: Good morning little pinto......scene changes to the word as they say it.................REGRET..................then the scene goes to Krillin standing there and the camera doing a close up on Krillin's right eye who am I? Am I you? No. I am not you. It then has a close up on some flowers that are blooming. After that it shows Krillin's right eye again. Then Vegeta and Goku's feet as they are running................SORROW...................

Then it shows Goku's face GOKU: NAKED!!!!!!!

Right after that it shows Spunky's nose sniffing the camera.

NARRATOR: Aww Sniffy, sniffy

KRILLIN: Can it Goku!!!!

Then it shows the stair case with Krillin walking down with just the censored bar on getting a glass of milk. The back round sounds are this

GOKU: NAKED!!!!!

KRILLIN: Can it Goku!!!!

GOKU: NAKED!!!!!!

KRILLIN: C-C-C-an, Can, Ca-a-a-n, it Goku!!!

GOKU: NAKED!!!!!

It then showed Spunky's shadow running down a hill with the moon showing NARRATOR: Good night little pinto.

FIN

STOP

Every one is then snapping there fingers in enjoyment.

"Wow," said one man "That was far out!"

"Dude man," said another guy "Like play it again!"

They then pressed the tape in Rewind. As they where doing that Krillin was up stairs at the store looking to get his tape back.

"Hello? Any one here?"

He then looked at the sign on the desk. "'Please go down stairs for Service.' Hmm, I guess there in the Café." He started to head down stairs. Just as he was walking down stairs he saw on the tape Him-self nude walking to get a glass of milk. In seeing this he fell down the stairs. "What the blazes?"

"Look every one!" said number 1 "It's Krillin!"

Every one then turned and started to snap there fingers at him. Krillin stood there and all he could see in his eyes were the censored bars. "What the nut is going on?"

"It's our film!" said number 2

"Film?!? That's my nakedness!!"

"It's our master piece!!" said the two brothers

"Oh Krillin!!" said a voice as it came to Krillin. Krillin turned to see Bulma and Vegeta.

"Bulma!! Vegeta!!"

"Krillin, that was a great film!" said Bulma

"Yeah Krillin, that wasn't that bad." He then started to giggle. "Better you then me."

"Vegeta when did this happen?!" said Krillin as he was blushing.

"Don't ask me, it was Goku's idea."

"How much is the tape?" asked Bulma as she took out her credit card.

"$8,95" said number 1

"WHAT?!?" yelled Krillin "YOUR SELLING THIS?!?"

"I'll take nine copies." Said Bulma.

"WHAT?!?" Krillin's eyes got big. "Tell me how many copies did you make?"

"Only about 11,000." Said number 1

Krillin then ran to Bulma. "Bulma! Please this tape was just meant for my mom and dad! Buy them all! I'll pay you back some how!"

He then ran over to the Chameleon brothers. "She'll buy them all!!!"

"But Krillin honey, we only have 900 copies at the store." Said number 1

"Yeah the other copies have been shipped to other stores all over town." Said number 2

Krillin then fainted.

Hours later Krillin's house was filled from top to bottom in Tapes. Goku was in side counting all the tapes. Krillin then ran in with more tapes.

"Here." Said Krillin "Here are 17 more. How many more tapes do we need?"

"Let's see........................we need 11 more."

"Ok just 11 more."

"Make that ten more." Said Goku

"Wait what?"

Vegeta then just walked in. "Well I got 10 more of these stupid tapes."

"Goku how much more, 10 or 11?" asked Krillin nervously

Goku looked up. "10."

"Phew!!!" said Krillin as he started to relax.

"I sent one off to the Tokyo film festival."

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" yelled Krillin as he ran out side and hit the mail box. The mail then fell out.

"Krillin!" yelled Goku as he walked out of the house. "The mail is here." He picked up the mail and looked at it. "Hey this one is from your Parents."

"My parents?" said Krillin as he took it from Goku. He opened the letter and read it out loud. "Dear Son,

We just came back from the film festival. My where we surprised. We are so proud of you. Please sign these censored bars for our friends. Here is $10.00 American to buy your self a robe. We love you very much BooBoo."

"BOOBOO?!?" said Vegeta and Goku together. They then started to laugh.

Krillin then started to continue reading "Love Mom and Dad! I don't believe it!!!!"

"Well listen to this!" Said Goku "From the film board of Tokyo. We are please to inform.............blah, blah........................WE WON!!!!!!"

"Look here is a check!" said Vegeta.

Krillin stood there wide eye. "I don't believe it."

Later on they were all in the house. "Aw do we have to erase all of them?" said Goku.

"Yep. Every last one." Said Krillin "Vegeta put in the tape."

"Ok." Vegeta then goes to pick up the tape. He looks at it and said "What a sec. This tape isn't yours!"

"What?" said Krillin

"This is an aerobics tape!"

Krillin went wide eyed. "Well who has the last tape?!?"

Juuhachi was sitting down in her family room watching the new tape she just bought called "La Vie MODERNE de pinto"

"Oh my Kami!" said Juuhachi as she stared at Krillin walking down the stairs. She then started to giggle. "Well........................." She said with a blush and a smile. "I guess big things do come in small packages."

I know, I know, That took a long time to write and update. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
